Give Me Strength
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Even at the most challenging of times Taichi and Yamato have always had the ability to comfort and soothe one another, and offer each other a strength unlike anything they have experienced before. However, the method they have progressively adopted could be viewed as being somewhat, controversial... (YamaChi... One-shot, maybe).


**Give Me Strength**

Summary:Even at the most challenging of times, Taichi and Yamato, have always had the ability to comfort and soothe one another, and offer each other a strength unlike anything they have experienced before. However, the method they have progressively adopted could be viewed as being somewhat, controversial...

* * *

D-Angel: Well, this is a little something I started writing after watching the first Digimon Tri movie (Reunion) in 2016. I also realised I haven't updated Cup in Lust in almost a year, so I finished this off for you wonderful lot to read to make up for that! I hope you enjoy this little sexy piece :)

(Next chapter of Cup of Lust should be uploaded during August 2019. Honest!)

**Warnings:** _Sexual content _

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Taichi turned up shortly before midnight. There were no words, just a silent exchange of looks and gestures which guided them into Yamato's bedroom.

A faint glow emitted from the small lamp on Yamato's desk at the far end of the room, bathing the room in an artificial glow of uncertainty. Gabumon was seated on the bed, fighting back a yawn lingering in the depths of his throat. He had awoken just minutes ago, after Yamato's phone had beeped when Taichi had notified him of his arrival.

Yamato flicked on the light switch, his muscles tensing when he turned his head to the side and saw a haunted look manifesting in Taichi's dark brown eyes.

"Gabumon, Taichi and I need to talk." His tone was soft, but serious. The Digimon nodded dutifully before he hopped off the bed and left the room. Yamato closed the door, then turned to face Taichi once again.

The brunet was trembling, his mind still plagued by the images of the devastation, created in the wake of their most recent battle against Alphamon. Yamato reached out, pulling Taichi into his arms. The younger teenager automatically rested his head on Yamato's shoulder, his chest heaving heavily as he sobbed. In this state he was a former shadow of the courageous, goofy boy who had led them in the Digital World.

"Taichi," Yamato sternly spoke, hoping his voice would pull Taichi out from the darkness; if only for a moment. He placed a hand on the back of Taichi's neck, guiding his head so that their foreheads were touching. Their lips briefly grazed together, yet not quite close or long enough to call it a kiss.

"We need you out there," Yamato said, resting his cheek against Taichi's. "I need you."

Like a spark igniting a fuse, Taichi's irises lit up as Yamato's sultry words vibrated through his body, from head to toe. Suddenly, his lips were on Yamato's, hard. The blond's stomach flipped in excitement. This was the Taichi he preferred.

Yamato kissed the brunet back in desperation, allowing himself to be swept away in the moment. Taichi's fingers were gripping tightly onto the material of Yamato's t-shirt, twisting, tugging as their mouths melted against each other as they became lost in their own blissful bubble. They only broke the kiss so Yamato could tug off Taichi's hoody, and then he was met with a euphoric sigh as one of his hands snaked underneath Taichi's t-shirt, running his cool fingertips against his muscular back, which was already damp with sweat.

Comforting Taichi had become a habit... No, a ritual. He felt it was his duty as a friend to lift Taichi's spirits every time they buckled. It had always felt natural to do so.

The first time it had happened was after Agumon had digivolved into Skullgreymon. Taichi had been unable to sleep that night. Yamato had allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

Ever since then, they had always had a knack of being there for one another in some capacity. They had always instinctively known how to soothe and uplift one another.

Yamato's lips curled up into a small smirk. He pushed Taichi onto the mattress, their lips locked once again. He had always felt fearless in Taichi's presence. It gave him the strength to keep on fighting, not just on the battlefield; it also gave him the courage to do the things he had been hesitant to do with Sora.

He never anticipated he would end up sleeping with Taichi, but it had happened for the first time almost a year ago. He had invitied the brunet over to his apartment for a study session. Taichi had turned up, quiet and sombre. About half an hour into their revision, Taichi expressed his fears of failing his exams to Yamato.

"It just won't sink in," Taichi kept repeating, even after Yamato had ran through it with him for the umpteenth time. The blond had grown agitated in the end and grabbed Taichi by his shirt collar. Breathing heavily, he pulled him closer so that their faces were level, and, suddenly, within seconds, they were kissing. It was hard to say who had initiated it, but the rest unfolded similarly to what was to happen tonight.

Yamato's hand fumbled at the fastening of Taichi's jeans. Moments later, the garment was off his legs and a crumpled mess on the floor, alongside his underwear.

As Yamato's tongue snaked up and down his rock hard length, Taichi's mind was slowly drowning in a dark sea of sensation. Right now, pleasure and anticipation were the only two things that mattered.

Still servicing the brunet, Yamato reached across and blindly fumbled around his bedside drawer, until he found the item he was looking for; a small bottle of lubrication.

Raising his head for just a moment, he flicked the lid open, squirting and smearing the slick liquid into his hand, then turned his attention back to flushed brunet, his lips and tongue carrying on from where he had left off.

"Yamaaa," Taichi sung, twirling his fingers around strands of his friend's golden locks. The blond responded by sliding two of his lubricated digits into Taichi's lower entrance, carefully stretching and stroking, prepping the brunet for what was to follow.

The brunet murmured his name again. Yamato planted a tender kiss on the head of Taichi's shaft before he sat up and wriggled out of his jogging pants, his erection springing into view. Taichi's breath hitched in anticipation. The bedsprings creaked as Yamato positioned himself between Taichi's splayed legs. Five glorious seconds later, he was inside the brunet, grinding his hips in a steady rhythm, which soon grew manic as Taichi's groans grew heavier.

The fear that had been manifesting Taichi's body, it was gone. Something had come to life within him. Waves of electricity reverberated from his skull, all the way down to the tips of his toes. They were the same enthralling tremors he experienced whenever their Digimon jogressed to Omnimon.

Grabbing hold of Yamato's forearms, Taichi suddenly shoved him off his body. Blue eyes widened, until the other boy forced him onto his back, then clambered on top of him, legs either side his hips. Moments later, Yamato was being pinned down as Taichi rode him for all his worth, his brown hair swishing everywhere. The bearer of courage made all sorts of sexy sounds, easily loud enough for Gabumon to hear from the other room.

Lacing their fingers, a small satisfied smile stretched across Yamato's face. _This _was the strong and brave leader he admired more than anything else.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

D-Angel: I just love the bond these two share, and how Digimon Tri developed it. I may write a second part to this, but Cup of Lust is taking priority first!

Take care my lovelys :)

* * *

D-Angel

21/07/19


End file.
